


Almost More

by Bellicosi



Series: Loki/Reader stories [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Love Triangles, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellicosi/pseuds/Bellicosi
Summary: It could’ve been, if only you had opened up your eyes and let it be more…(Angst and pining, but not a happy ending)





	Almost More

You had known him for centuries. You had grown up together in the palace (your father was a highly regarded advisor to the king and your mother was of noble blood), sparred together, laughed together, cried together, played pranks on his older brother together, practiced magic together (though his seidr had been far superior to yours), learned the history of great Asgard together, read books together… done everything together.

But not anymore. Not ever since she had come. She had come on a bright, beautiful day, her laughter ringing clearly through the halls, her skirts swishing softly around her. She was a princess, a gorgeous, glorious one, from Alfheim. And as soon as Loki, your prince, saw her, he was lost. 

But you had known him for far longer. Loved him for far longer. At first he’d merely been a training parter, a fellow student. Then he became an acquaintance, and soon, a friend. Finally, when he and you had become inseparable, you realized that you cared far more than you let on. But he never knew…

When he had met her Highness, a girl not much younger than you that was just as kind and sweet as she was ethereal, he suddenly seemed to have no time for you anymore. And who could blame him, really, when he had such a lovely creature by his side now. You'd never worked up the nerve to talk to him about the deteriorating friendship. And yet, even as hard as you tried, you could not hate her, for she made him happy, and you'd much rather Loki be happy with someone else than unhappy with you. Plus, she was always so infuriatingly kind to you. She was never jealous of how close you were to Loki, she had nothing but praise for you, even in regards to your less ladylike habits, and she was beloved by all that met her. To your great shame, you even became friends with her, nowhere near as close to her as you once were to Loki, but close enough.

You knew it was coming. You had braced yourself for it, the inevitable outcome of this adorably romantic relationship. But still, despite your preparations, it hurt. Deeply. 

Loki announced his engagement to Princess Amara at one of the famous palace feasts, to an uproar of applause, cheers, and hollers. Thor, his mighty brother, had recently married the stoic Lady Sif, and his friends, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral had all found love, yes, even Fandral himself. There was only you, half-mad by a hopeless love, unable to get rid of your horrid, horrid emotions.

The Asgardians already loved Princess Amara dearly, and she had their utmost approval. The Allmother and Allfather already saw her as a daughter, Thor and Lady Sif already saw her as a sister, and you could not deny that you saw her as a friend. But she was a friend taking away your prince, your comrade, your unrequited love.

Then, Thor started saying something that broke your heart even more. Shattered it so that there was no possible way for it to be reconstructed.

"I'd once thought you would marry Lady (Y/N)!" Thor roared as he slammed his cup of ale down. "You were so infatuated with her centuries ago, brother!"

Loki and his beloved smiled. Princess Amara was clearly not the least bit bothered. 

"But, alas, she did not return your sentiments, and so eventually that childish love faded, did it not, brother?" Thor continued, oblivious to the tight pain etched in every part of your face. "I should certainly hope so, seeing as you are engaged to another!"

Loki laughed lightly. "I was a mere boy at the time, Thor, I knew not what love was, though I thought I did."

"Ah yes, very true," Thor agreed, laughing heartily. "So was I, at the time, though I did indeed grow to love dear Lady Sif. The infatuation I held as a young boy manifested itself into romantic love later on!"

"Well, it was not for me," Loki replied. "I have no interest in being with someone who does not reciprocate. I could not bear to lose (Y/N) as a friend,"

No one notices your tiny mewl of pain at his words. You weren't sure you could even be considered a friend of his anymore, with the way you and he had drifted apart. 

"If she had reciprocated, do you think things would be different, my love?" Princess Amara asked, her face soft with adoration and without a hint of malice or jealousy.

"Perhaps," Loki mused. "Would our circumstances have been different if your Lord Frederick had shown you affection?"

Princess Amara giggled softly. "Well, I was always quite the romantic, so I dare say so, yes,"

You could not bear to hear anymore, so you left, not bothering to look behind you, knowing that the pair were probably kissing, or at the very least, embracing. You did not need to drive the dagger any deeper into yourself. 

You had never known that Loki had once crushed on you... how could you? With his calm facade, cool demeanor... you'd never dared entertain the thought.

But if you had, and you and Loki had become more... what would have resulted? Would it be you in his arms every night instead? Would it be you calling him pet names? Would it be you marrying him? First loves rarely did last, after all. But you couldn't help but wish and wonder.

If only you had known, had seen, had dared to believe. But you hadn't. You'd been too afraid, like him, to lose your friendship with him. So you had shoved down your hopes and convinced yourself that it was for the best. You would rather pine after him than have him leave you because of your feelings. And so, you thought bitterly, you and Loki would never be anything other than once close friends that were almost more.


End file.
